


Interruptions

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Borderline crack, M/M, Mikleo/Sorey - Freeform, NSFW, PWP, Sorey/Mikleo - Freeform, Water Armatus Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 3 times their friends walked in on them (and Mikleo couldn't look at them in the face the following morning) and 1 time they didn't (only because the door was locked and the lock was frozen over)  Written for SorMik Week 2016 Day 3: Fire (Passion, Anger)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, day 3. Smut day. I don't normally write smut, still can't really write smut (despite having written fanfic for, uh, a really long time and discovered smutfic at roughly the same time), but apparently I can do tiny scenes of smut. So here is my meager offering to Smut Day of SorMik Week 2016, with a liberal dose of crackish humor on the side.

 

The first time it happens, Lailah had been returning from wandering Ladylake, taking in the sights and the changes since the last time she had last wandered around the city.

_“Oh my . . .”_

An awkward silence fills the inn room as she realizes just what her outburst interrupted – Sorey was buried to the hilt inside Mikleo, their sudden voyeur addition having dampened none of his enthusiasm. As for Mikleo, well if Water Seraphim could spontaneously combust, Lailah was sure he would in a heartbeat.

_“I'll just, um, leave now, yes. That would be the best for all of us.”_

She thinks she hears a burst of laughter on her way out of Sorey's body and into the hallway outside, but she can't help but wonder if Zenrus had any idea just how close the two boys really were.

The following morning, Mikleo can barely look toward her without blushing, and she's sure he's glad normal people can't see him. Sorey, with all his cheerfulness, is a burst of sunshine and carefully makes no comments about the incident while keeping Mikleo distracted.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens, Edna barges into the room, door banging off the wall, intent on relaxing after all of her “hard work” rebuilding the foundation of the Griflet Bridge. The boys are giving her matching startled looks from the bed – Sorey's got Mikleo's coat open, hands clearly positioned to wander towards more intimate locations, while Sorey's cloak was haphazardly heaped onto the floor. An open book had been unceremoniously dumped on top, its pages crumpled against the cloak. Pants were, thankfully, still on, although from the looks of the situation, had she barged in a few minutes later, that would not have been the case.

It takes a moment for her mind to catch up to what she's actually seeing before she spins on the heel of her oversized boots, muttering, “So that's what she was trying to warn me about. Next time, lock the door,” and stomps her way back down the hallway, the bow in her dress fluttering behind her. A few moments later, Lailah sweeps in to close the door, giving the two boys an apologetic smile and a wave.

The following morning Mikleo is even more flustered than the last time they were interrupted, but Edna mercifully refrains from making any comments, although she does come up with a few new nicknames for him. Like Flusterleo.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time it happens, they had just duped their way into Lastonbell, and as long as they were sticking with the pretense of Rose and Sorey being a young married couple, they were all stuck sharing a room. Lailah and Edna, far more familiar with the two boys now, had excused themselves, claiming that they wanted to see how the city has changed since they had last been here, leaving Rose and Dezel to their own devices. Which, apparently led to her returning to the inn room earlier than anticipated.

To the boys' credit, they did remember to lock the door. What they had forgotten, though, was that Rose had the spare key, and that the inn rooms didn't have deadbolts. Which led to her walking in to see Sorey, lying back on the bed, naked as the day he was born, with Mikleo's head between his legs, hands on (and as she stops for a moment to think about this,  _in_ ) some  _very_ intimate places.

“I . . . guess this is a bad time,” she says, intently looking at anywhere _but_ the bed and hastily turns to leave, the tassels on her daggers floating behind her.

Dezel appears not a second later with a shrug. “I tried to stop her,” he deadpans before closing the door.

The following morning, it's not just Mikleo who has trouble looking at Sorey or Rose in the face. Rose does too.

 

* * *

 

 Zaveid morosely strolls toward the shared room with the boys, disappointed with the afternoon. What was the point of going to the sauna if he couldn't read the wind on the ladies' side? He knows, though, that Lailah had everything to do with his lack of results all afternoon; he had no doubt she had been blocking him the entire time he was there, and then for some time afterward too.

Reaching the door, he sees the “Do not disturb” placard dangling from the door handle, seemingly frozen in place. Shrugging, he puts his hand on the door knob, only to pull it back seconds later – the door knob is bitterly cold, and if he's reading the wind right, the keyhole is completely filled with ice. Before he has a chance to think about why that might be, a loud metallic clatter comes from the other side, followed by a loud moan. Concerned, he reads the winds coming through the gap in the door . . . only to find out there was only one person inside, and the dropped object was a rather large and ornate  _longbow_ . 

Chuckling as the pieces came together, he turned around to leave. Who was he to interrupt a young couple in love? Besides, he had to give them props for creativity. He's traveled with more than a few Shepherds in the past, but he's positive this one is the first to enact the armatus for such a purpose.

 


End file.
